world_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter Origins
Street Fighter Origins is a fist prequel of Street Fighter series produced by Capcom, which co-developed the game with SEGA on.The version on Playstation 4,Playstation 5,Xbox one,Xbox 720,PC on 2018. Gameplay Street Fighter Origins is a fighting game in which players compete in battle using characters with different fighting styles and special attacks.1 The game featurestag team-based gameplay similar to previous installments of the series.2 Players select teams of three characters to engage in one-on-one combat, and can choose to switch between them at any point during the match.2 During combat, players can call in one of their off-screen characters to perform a single special move, known as an "assist".1 As characters deal or receive damage, their team's "Hyper Combo Gauge" will gradually fill with energy, which can be expended by players to execute certain techniques, such as hyper combos, which are stronger versions of special moves; "snapbacks", which force the current opponent off the screen and replaces them with one of their other teammates which summon the player's entire team to use their hyper combos all at once.3 Players must use the various attacks in their arsenal to exhaust their opponent's life gauge and defeat the entire enemy team, or have the most cumulative health when time runs out.4 Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is the first entry in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensionalsprites.5 However, gameplay remains restricted to series, resulting in a 3D graphical design.25 Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 3, which featured four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Street Fighter Origins uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined light, medium, and hard attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, which aims to "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers".67 The game includes a new "exchange button", which is used to launch opponents into the air, swap characters while performing combos, and slam the opponent into the ground.8 Players can use each button to string together attacks and form combos, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movements.3 Marvel vs. Capcom 3 also features an alternate control scheme designed for players unfamiliar to fighting games called "Simple Mode".9 Simple Mode allows players to perform special moves and hyper combos with single button presses at the expense of limiting a character's available moveset.9 Street Fighter Origins introduces a new game mechanic known as "X-Factor", which offers increased damage, speed, and health regeneration for a short period of time.10 It can be activated by players once per match, and can also be used to extend combos.3 The duration and intensity of X-Factor is dependent on the number of active characters in the player's team; as a player loses fighters, X-Factor lasts longer and grants higher damage boosts.10 Characters Return Characters * Ryu * Ken * Birdie * Chun-Li * Sagat * Guile * Nash * E.Honda * Alex * Guy * Cody * Rose * Blanka * Cammy * Dudley * Gen * Ibuki * Sakura * Adon * Dan * Zangief * Urien * Yun * Yang * Gill * Vega * Balrog * R.Mika * Akuma * T.Hank * Fei Long * Q * Twelve * M.Bison New Characters * Mike Haggar * Kyle * Asura * Morrigan * Dimitri * Chris * Albert Wesker * Nemesis Stages Blast Furnace Cosmic Elevator Jurrasic Era Mad Gear Hideout The Pistop 109 The Half Pipe Beautiful Bay Cwoded Downtown Old Temple Overpass Morning Mist Bay Volcanic Rim Rivals Ryu vs Chris Twelve vs Q Cody vs Kyle Mike Haggar vs Albert Wesker Akuma vs Asura Chun-Li vs Morrigan Guile vs Nash Alex vs Dimitri Ken vs Vega E.Honda vs Nemesis Sakura vs Ibuki Dudley vs Balrog Guy vs Rose Gen vs Dan Sagat vs Adon Urien vs Fei Long R.Mika vs Zangief Rereleases Super Street Fighter Origins Champion Edition Fourth Strike Edition Ultimate Edition Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:SEGA Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games